Jalan Cintaku
by Namimaki Bakar
Summary: Jalan cintaku, Aku tau... Sulit kuterima semua ini, Ketika separu jiwaku pergi... bagai kehilangan matahari, Ditelan gelapnya bumi, Hingga ditelan oleh sepi, Karena teman sejatiku, Kekasih hatiku, Karena... kau, Memang bukan untukku...


**A/N: Konbawa Minna-san, wattasiwa NamimakiBakar. Yoroshiku ne…**

**Perkenalkan Nama saya NamimakiBakar, Kalian bisa memanggilku Rez. Sya Author baru di Fanfiction. Monoh bantuannya. :D**

**Okey di karenakan suatu hal, Rez lgi membuat proyek Fic dari teman Rez. Ia sih minta lanjutkan Fic yang ga selesai karena kesibukannya di dunia pindidikan sebagai warga Negara yang baik. Rez senang di beri amanah melajutin punya dia. Bagi yang mau mereview silahkan sesa sendiri hanya melanjutkan fic udah lumutan ini.**

**Okey, Everythink ok you Fun read…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Massahi Kishimoto**

**Jalan Cintaku By Namimaki Bakar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Mungkin Typoc, OOC, Hinata POV, Cerpen, Angrs, Hurt/Comfort, Dll**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, aku pernah mencintai seseorang dengan tulus. Tapi, semua ketulusan cintaku padanya berakhir sia-sia.  
"Hinata, jangan sedih terus dong. Senyuum." kata sahabatku Sakura-chan sambil mencari tisu di meja rias kamarku

"Aku tak bisa, aku ga terima dia ninggalin aku, pergi gitu aja tanpa pamit."

Naruto-kun adalah seorang cowok yang sangat aku sayangi, dia pergi meninggalkanku tanpa alasan. Akupun baru tau kepergiannya setelah sehari dia pergi. Dia juga tak pernah mengabariku kenapa ia pergi. Yang ku tau, ia harus meninggalkan sekolah lamanya bersamaku karna dia di tuntut kedua orang tuanya untuk pindah ke Paris, tepatnya di daerah kampung halamannya. Akupun terpukul mendengar itu semua.

"Hinata, lo gak bisa terus-terusan mikirin Naruto kaya gini. Dia itu gamau bilang kepergiannya karna dia gamau liat lo sedih. Coba kalo dia tau lo sedih kaya gini. Gimana Hinata."

"Tapi aku kecewa banget Sakura-chan, lo ga ngerti perasaanku."

Sehari sebelum Naruto-kun pergi, teman-teman sekelasku sebenarnya sudah tau akan kabar bahwa Naruto-kun akan pindah dari sekolah. Tapi Dia melarang mereka semua untuk memberitahuku dan merahasiakan semuanya. Ini juga karena Naruto-kun ingin buat aku bersedih. Tapi justru malah sebaliknya .

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Seminggupun berlalu, aku masih belum bisa menerima semua ini. Disekolah rasanya sepi tak ada ia di sisiku yang biasanya setiap hari menyapaku, tertawa bersama. Naruto-kun juga tak pernah mengabariku dia menghilang begitu saja. Sampai sekarang aku belum bisa memaafkannya sebelum aku tau alasannya mengapa dia tak memberitahuku tentang kepergian dan kepindahannya ke Paris. Aku mencoba melupakannya tapi aku tak bisa, perasaan ini menyiksaku. Semakin aku mencoba melupakannya, semakin aku tak bisa menghapus kenangan Naruto-kun dari hatiku.

"Hinata-san, maafin aku karena gak bilang sama kamu . Sebenernya gue udah tau Naruto mau pindah dari sekolah, tapi Naruto ngelarangku buat bilang sama kamu, katanya dia gak mau buat kamu sedih. Kau pasti bisa dapetin yang lebih dari dia. Itu pesan Naruto buat mu." Kata

Shikamaru-kun sahabatnya Naruto-kun.

Saat pemuda dengan rambut di ikat itu bilang semua itu kepadaku entah mengapa, hatiku gak bisa menerimanya. Aku menyayangi Naruto-kun, hanya Dialah yang selalu ada di hatiku, dan dia yang terbaik untukku. Itu menurutku.

"Kau jahat Shika-kun, kenapa kau gak bilang sama aku dan harusnya kau itu mengerti."

"Iya, maafin aku. Aku salah, tapi mau gimana lagi Naruto udah pergi dan asal kau tau. Dia sayang banget sama kamu. Dia sebenernya gamau pindah, tapi karna desakan orang tuanya dia pindah ke Paris melanjutkan sekolah disana."

" Aku kecewa sama dia. Kenapa dia gak bilang dari awal?"kataku lemas

Aku meninggalkan Shikamaru-kun yang masih diam membisu diambang pintu kelasku. Aku gak mau mendengar semuanya lagi. Aku udah cukup kecewa dengan semua ini. andaikan waktu bisa berhenti berputar untuk saat ini, aku ingin kembali dan melihat Naruto-kun untuk terakhir kali.

…

**..**

**.**

Pagi hari di kelas,

Seiring berjalannya waktu meskipun Naruto-kun tak pernah mengabariku, dan mungkin dia sudah lupa denganku. Yaa, begitupun aku masih terus mencoba melupakannya. Hari-demi hari kujalani semuanya seperti normal dulu sebelum Naruto-kun pindah dari sekolah ini. Aku hanya bisa mencoba untuk ikhlas dengan yang ku jalani sekarang. Andaikan ini semua mimpi, aku tak mau ini semua akan terjadi. Tetapi apa daya semuanya bukan mimpi, ini nyata.

"Hinata-san..." panggil seseorang dari tempat duduk belakang dan ternyata itu Shikamaru-kun , dia berjalan menghampiriku.

"apaan Shika-kun?'' kataku

"Hinata, kemaren Naruto chat gue nanyain lo."

"terus?"

"kok terus?"

"iyaa, terus kenapa? Apa urusannya sama aku?"

"adalah "

"apaan?" tanyaku sinis

"dia masi menunggumu."

"oh." Jawabku singkat

"dih ngeselin nih anak, emang kau gamau tau kabarnya dia?"

"ah gatau, aku bingung sama dia , dia bilang sayang sama aku tapi seenaknya tinggalkan aku dan udah seminggu lebih aku gatau kabarnya."

"yaa lo tanya lah kabarnya gimana?"

"ngapain ah Shika-kun, Aku sudah terlanjur kecewa." Kataku agak jengkel

"gue bingung ama lo berdua, lo sama Naruto sama-sama sayang, tapi gak ada yang mau mulai duluan. Gimana kalian mau jadian kalo sama-sama gengsi. Cinta, tapi munafik. "

"harusnya dialah, minta maaf enggak , kabarin aku juga enggak. Jika aku disuruh milih untuk kenal sama dia atau gak, aku akan lebih milih enggak dari pada aku harus sakit hati kaya gini akhirnya...aku malah kecewa banget."

"yaaa, kemaren dia nanyain kabar lo, ya gue jawab lo sedih banget dia pindah."  
"lo jujur amat si Shika-kun, aaaah tau deh."

…

**..**

**.**

Hari terus berganti, meninggalkan semua kisah yang ada begitupun kisah ku dengan Naruto , aku bertekat untuk melupakannya. Aku udah cukup kecewa dengan semua ini. Setiap kali aku berdoa, mendoakannya untuk kembali bersama ku lagi seperti dulu tapi itu semua tak mungkin. Aku memang mencintai Naruto-kun, tetapi tak pernah Naruto-kun jujur akan rasa sayang dan cintanya kepadaku, selalu Shikamaru yang bilang kepadaku setiap kali Naruto-kun curhat kepadanya. Aku bingung dengan semua ini, mencintai seseorang tanpa sebuah kepastian yang pasti.

Kami-sama... jika memang dia yang terbaik untukku, jagalah dia disana Kami-sama...  
Jagalah hatinya untukku, dan jagalah hatiku untuknya...  
Aku disini hanya bisa mendoakannya, melihat nya dari kejauhan...  
Ini berat untuk ku jalani Kami-sama... jauh dari seseorang yang aku sayangi...  
Aku menyayangi dan mencintainya... tabahkan hatiku Kami-sama...  
Kami-sama .. hanya satu pintaku, jagalah iya saat aku jauh dari sisinya...

Setiap malam setiap ada kesempatan aku berdoa dan menangis, akankah cintaku padanya akan kembali seperti dahulu menjalani hari-hari dengan penuh canda maupun tawa. Cinta ini membunuhku...kau adalah mimpi takkan pernah ku gapai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be ****continued**


End file.
